


Anxiety at its Finest

by Insanity_Driven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety at its finest, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, akira tsuchi - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, naruto uzumaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity_Driven/pseuds/Insanity_Driven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all begins, an Akira Tsuchi Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tick Tock

     The faint tick  of a small,black clock filled the area. It hung on cream colored walls and the air around held a depressing silence. A soft sigh from a small,female body that lay on a patched up,light brown couch was heard over the light ticks. She stared up at the flat ceiling. Her dark green,cat-like eyes shone when the light caressed them. The eyes were filled with boredom as they scanned over a spinning,white ceiling fan.  
        Nostalgia swept over her as she began to think about the slow past few years. She had changed dramatically within them. It had not been the best experience to say the least, but an experience none the less. The girl slowly eased her way into a relaxed sitting position. Her black and light tan jacket straightened itself out on the way up.  
       "Naruto should be coming home today...right?" She asked aloud to herself in a soft voice,"Maybe I should....." she trailed off into her own thoughts for a moment. Her hands then met the sides of her head agitatedly. Dark brunette hair trailed through her nimble fingers.  
       "He wouldn't remember me." she said simply and let her head go. With a quick jolt,she was standing upright. Almost knocking over the little,glass coffee table that sat in front of the couch.  
      " What is there to remember? Akira Tsuchi, the great !" she stopped,"I've got nothing...." Akira pouted as she fell back down on the couch with a thud. She winced as her tail bone hit one of the wooden pieces in the couch.  
      "Well..." Akira thought to herself," If he is coming home today then it would be worth a shot to see if he remembers me. It's better than sitting here all day on my butt wasting daylight." Her flat butt disappeared from the couch. Her pale legs making their way over towards the doorway where her black boots sat. Akira swiftly grabbed one of the boots and pulled it on over her foot while having a hard time getting it on her leg properly.   
     " Aah!!" she yelled while falling over onto her back. Akira yelped in pain as her head slammed against the wooden floor. Her hands flew up to her head and clung to the spot that had smacked against the hard floor. She laid there for a few moments; just waiting for the pain to cease. A few small whimpers escaped her pink lips before she was finally able to sit up without getting dizzy. Akira rubbed her head softly to make sure there was no damage then quickly pulled on the other boot. Making sure she didn't fall and,or hurt herself in anyway.  
     "I'm going out Miya!" she called to her tiny,gray cat before shutting and locking her apartment door," I'm on my way....I won't back down from him." She mused confidently and ran down the apartments stairs quickly,stopping at the very end.  
      " Hopefully...." she whispered nervously to herself. Loosing every ounce of confidence she had just gained.  
      " Remember me..please." she muttered desperately and continued out the door.


	2. Anxiety at its Finest

         Akira caught herself at the apartments miniature entrance. The sun shone down upon the fast paced village making the ground glow a light, golden yellow. It blinding light blocked her sight of most things. Save for the glistening vegetable stands nearby. She hastily braced herself against the concrete while her eyes adjusted to the piercing light difference .  
   A small groan emitted from her dry lips as Akira rubbed her sleeve against her eyes with her forearm. It took about a minute before she was even remotely close to being able to see the thinly traveled path way. Regardless, She pushed on through. There was absolutely no sense in loitering around the wall. With a heavy heart, Akira began her adrenaline filled walk towards the village's gate.   
     Dust swirled around her feet as her steps kicked around the uneven terrain. The hustle and bustle of trading card shops shouted through out the trail.  Akira's mind wandered over who he would want see first. She knew she wouldn’t be his first choice, but it was worth a try. Thoughts swirled in her head.   
     What should she say? What should she do? Would he even recognize her. …Probably not. She had changed so much since She saw him three years ago.   
    Exchanging her blondish/light brown hair for a deeper shade of brunette. And replacing her clothes with a semi bulky black jacket with light tan sleeves, a pair of gloves with: her villages symbol on them, A pair of shorts  which allowed her to move any which way she like, leg bands with her villages symbol on them. And black boots with a hardened top piece for fighting.   
    Solidified dirt cracked under each step she took as her pace quickened from a slow, nervous walk to an anxious trot. Akira slipped around the corner only to stop at the site of Naruto speaking with a newly reformed sakura haruno, and the big pervert of course.  Her legs locked up in place like a fainting goat.  Her gaze stayed on the boy as if honing in like a military missel. He had grown as well, but not so much as you couldn’t tell it was him.  
   Anyone could spot that bright, spikey, blonde hair of his. They were like lightning bolts had struck his scalp, and most likely his brain too.    
  Akira’s thoughts were cut short as the blonde whistled past she, and a few other people's heads. A small trail of blood forming through the air as if it were just drawn there. Akira covered her mouth to stop a small squeak that formed from being startled by the sudden attack. Before you knew it, a black and orange blob was being tossed in every direction while  being screamed at by a raging hormonal Sakura.   
     “ What the hell… “ Akira thought to herself. A mixture of curiosity, confusion, and  agitation forming on her face.   
  “ He’ll never learn will he. “ Jiraiya appeared beside her, talking to no one in particular.  Akira felt burning bile begin to rise in her throat as her adrenaline was wearing thin. She had spent so much time watching the attack that she had lost all the fight to speak to him. Panic radiated through out her body as she unwillingly took a step back. She felt herself slowly back away from the scene until the two had enough space to beat each other senseless if needed.  
     Naruto rose from the ground covered in bruises. He was rubbing his head and mumbling minor curses, “ you hit so hard now sakura! “ he whined as she stormed away from him,” H-hey! Wait up! “ he called, scrambling after her. His gaze shifted towards Akira as he passed by. Time for Akira slowed down tremendously. Even though nothing was said. This was the moment. Would he remember her?


End file.
